With the development of smart devices, constructions of smart homes gradually become a focus in the future. Theoretically, after these devices to be bound access the Internet, they may be accessed and controlled by all devices accessing the Internet due to the reasons that devices to be bound generally have the characteristics of open interactivity and operability. This may lead to potential safety hazards.
In order to specify a private attribute and a user of a device to be bound, one method is to establish a binding relationship between the user and the device to be bound. Once the binding relationship is established, only the bound user has a right over access and control of the device to be bound. Therefore, in the process of establishing the binding relationship between the user and the device to be bound, a higher requirement on security is essentially required.